<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Epifanía by Conejitarmonia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017164">Epifanía</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conejitarmonia/pseuds/Conejitarmonia'>Conejitarmonia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chronic Pain, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Past Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Past Jason Todd/Artemis, Past Torture, Past Violence, Porn With Plot, Post Three Jokers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jason Todd, Smoking, past Bruce Wayne/Barbara Gordon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conejitarmonia/pseuds/Conejitarmonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando recibió ese mensaje de Jason avisándole que nuevamente estaba en la ciudad, sintió que un gran peso se desvanecía de sus hombros. </p><p>Siempre que él parecía desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra, sentía que no debió haber desactivado el chip que Bruce le puso durante su época como Robin. Aunque, sabía que haberlo hecho hubiera vulnerado su privacidad y libertad, Jason tenía talento para meterse en difíciles problemas innecesarios, que además buscaba resolver de la forma más estúpida e ilógica posible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Epifanía</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Por si alguien se lo pregunta, el titulo es por la canción Epifanía de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Está sólo en Youtube.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando recibió ese mensaje de Jason avisándole que nuevamente estaba en la ciudad, sintió que un gran peso se desvanecía de sus hombros.</p><p><br/>Siempre que él parecía desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra, sentía que no debió haber desactivado el chip que Bruce le puso durante su época como Robin. Aunque, sabía que haberlo hecho hubiera vulnerado su privacidad y libertad, Jason tenía talento para meterse en difíciles problemas innecesarios, que además buscaba resolver de la forma más estúpida e ilógica posible.</p><p> </p><p>Ese mensaje era suficiente para darle algo de paz a su corazón y luego de enviarle un “Ok.” como respuesta, continuó ordenando los libros que se habían acumulado en su escritorio; dejando el teléfono lejos de su alcance para poder hacerlo de manera más eficiente ahora que ya no quedaba nada perturbando sus pensamientos.</p><p> </p><p>Ese día, como todos los viernes, había seguido su estúpida tradición de ir a desayunar a la mansión Wayne; sintiendo la necesidad de usar un bonito vestido negro para seguir con su aún más estúpida costumbre de intentar impresionar a Bruce; aunque entre ellos ya no quedara más que los restos de su intento de relación y una muy larga amistad, para ella era imposible no esforzarse en su aspecto físico cuando él todavía era una de las personas más influyentes en su vida.</p><p> </p><p>Nada había tenido sentido ese día, pues Bruce ni siquiera había prestado atención en la ropa que tan cuidadosamente había escogido cuando Selina apareció a medio desayuno, usando nada más que una delgada camisa blanca para sentarse en las piernas de él, haciendo que apareciera una molesta sensación que se negaba a reconocer como celos.</p><p> </p><p>Ahora, que estaba a punto de salir de su trabajo, y las ventanas en la biblioteca comenzaban a marcarse por pequeñas gotas de lluvia, sólo resentía aún más su manera de tomar decisiones.</p><p> </p><p>Una vez que finalmente el reloj marcó las 6 de la tarde, ni siquiera se molestó en hacer más que apagar el computador, ponerse su abrigo y tomar su bolso; para empezar a caminar resignada pero rápidamente hacia una de las principales avenidas de Gótica y poder tomar un taxi que la dejara en su pequeño departamento a las afueras de Burnside.</p><p> </p><p>Era el primer fin de semana completo que tenía libre en meses. Hace unos años hubiera ido a Blüdhaven para pasarlo con Dick; hace unos meses hubiera ido a la mansión para poder apoyar a Bruce en la investigación que tuvieran activa, aunque probablemente no lo haría desde la cueva, sino que desde su maravillosa cama, sin nada de ropa y sus piernas aún temblorosa después de más orgasmos que los que podría ser capaz de contar.</p><p> </p><p>Ahora el único plan que tenía era pedir comida, descorchar una botella de vino que Dinah le había regalado y ver la temporada completa de alguna serie de Netflix.<br/>Al cruzar el portal de la universidad, lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, perdiéndose entre todos los estudiantes y gente que pasaba por el lugar. Estaba apoyado en su gran motocicleta, con un casco puesto y otro en la mano; usando una vieja chaqueta de cuero café sobre una camiseta blanca, que recordaba haber visto por última vez cubierta de sangre ajena pero que ahora parecía nunca haber estado manchada.</p><p> </p><p>Una extraña calidez comenzó a expandirse por su pecho, llevándola a cambiar su dirección y bajar lentamente la velocidad de sus pasos cada vez más ansiosos hasta encontrarse de frente.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Jason?</p><p> </p><p>-Estamos en un espacio público, Barbie...- Casi podía sentir su sonrisa de bastardo a través del material firme del casco que lo protegía y pudo confirmar que estaba ahí cuando él decidió quitarse el casco. Había estado cuando la diseñaron; Dick se había burlado de ella, diciendo que debería cambiar su nombre a “Batmom” porque era su instinto maternal hablando, pero en realidad lo único que había hecho fue insistir en que fuera lo suficientemente grande como para que la pudiera usar con la armadura de Red Hood puesta, y que también fuera ajustable para sus salidas de civil, ¿Acaso estaba mal que preocuparse de las personas que le importaban? - Puedo estar donde se me antoje.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Coincidencia que sea justo en la universidad que trabajo? - Ella preguntó, terminando con la distancia que los separaba para abrazarlo. Creyó que la alejaría, pero lo único que hizo fue sostenerla desde la cintura con la misma ansiedad que lo hizo esa vez que lo encontraron luego de que uno de los Jokers lo atacara nuevamente con una palanca. Así que estiró suavemente su cuello, buscando alcanzar su oído para poder susurrarle con voz tranquila - Me alegra que pudieras volver sano y salvo, Jason. Estuve muy preocupada por ti.</p><p> </p><p>-No era nada que no se pudiera arreglar vaciando un par de cartuchos. - Contestó, mientras se alejaba lentamente de ella y usaba su diestra para acomodar su cabello en un gesto que podría resultar seductor para cualquier otra persona, pero Barbara lo conocía desde que ambos eran muy jóvenes, así que solo podía reconocer nerviosismo - Venía a invitarte a un bar para ponernos al día, pero el clima al parecer tenía otros planes.</p><p> </p><p>-De todas formas te hubiera dicho que no…- Medio sonrió mientras hablaba, llevando una de sus manos hasta la cara del menor, usándola para acariciar su mejilla; sintiendo como su corazón parecía estrujarse ante la presencia de pequeños rasguños en la piel de su rostro.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Tienes patrulla con el viejo esta noche? - Jason sonó incómodo ante la mención de Bruce. Creía, al igual que todos sus hermanos, que la relación que ellos habían tenido fue inapropiada. Sólo el recuerdo de haberlos visto alguna vez juntos, provocó que él rotara sus hombros y un molesto escalofrío le recorriera la espalda; quizás ella no lo sabía, pero en ese gesto había más que solo desaprobación, sino que una infundada sensación de celos. - Puedo llevarte a la mansión, si quieres. Alfred me hizo prometer que esta vez sí los visitaría.</p><p> </p><p>-No, tonto…- Barbara sonrió, buscando un elástico para sujetar su cabello en una rápida coleta para no despeinarlo tanto.- Hoy es viernes, y no te quiero tanto como para aguantar a una multitud de ebrios; pero tengo una botella de vino en mi casa, o una de whisky si quieres tratar temas serios, como chicas rechazándote.- Concluyó con una pequeña risa, pero en la cara de Jason no había más que una mueca de incomodidad, evitando su mirada a toda costa y haciéndola sentir que había cometido un error al hacer su pequeña broma.- Ay, no, ¿Realmente te rechazaron de nuevo?</p><p> </p><p>-No. Artemis siempre dejó claro que lo de nosotros no era en serio, y sabía que Kory volvería corriendo con Dick en la primera oportunidad.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Entonces fue Roy?</p><p> </p><p>-Roy es el único que no me va a dejar nunca…- Jason volvió a sonreír, aunque de manera algo incómoda, ofreciéndole el casco que él no estaba utilizando. Barbara correspondió su gesto, poniéndolo hábilmente, mientras que él se acomodaba para partir en la motocicleta. - ¿Lista?</p><p> </p><p>La chica asintió, subiéndose justo atrás de él. Abrazándolo por la cintura, presionando su pecho en su espalda y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, sintiéndose particularmente pequeña.</p><p> </p><p>A Jason siempre le había gustado la sensación de la velocidad, la resistencia en el aire y la baja inmediata en la temperatura mientras comenzaba a acelerar. Pero ir junto a ella en su motocicleta hacía que su piel hormigueaba aún más de emoción.</p><p> </p><p>Porque a Barbara también le gustaba la velocidad.</p><p><br/>Y a él le gustaba sentirla.</p><p><br/>Por momentos deseaba que su destino fuera San Francisco o Metrópolis, y que tuvieran que pasar horas así de juntos mientras viajaban a su departamento. Pero la realidad era que la chica vivía a menos de 10 minutos; definitivamente no el tiempo suficiente.</p><p> </p><p>Barbara vivía uno de los pisos más altos de un antiguo edificio en las afueras de la ciudad, lo que en realidad no era más que el séptimo piso. Tampoco era muy grande, pero aun así tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Bruce y su padre habían insistido muchísimas veces en que necesitaba mudarse, o al menos remodelar un poco. Pero la razón principal por la que seguía en ese departamento que para la mayoría parecía caerse a pedazos, era la vista. Ni siquiera mirar por los gigantescos cristales de la Torre Wayne la hacían sentir tan tranquila.</p><p> </p><p>Jason, un poco intimidado por el lugar, dejó que la chica se moviera libremente por el lugar ; mientras que él esperaba en la puerta con los cascos aún en sus manos.<br/>De un modo extraño, parecía que se deshacía de la imagen de la bibliotecaria intimidante, de la independiente hija del comisionado Gordon, de la que pudo haber sido la señora Wayne. Mientras se quitaba sus tacones, liberaba su cabello de la coleta y se encerraba en la habitación para cambiarse de ropa, se iba convirtiendo en una Barbara que no estaba seguro de conocer.</p><p> </p><p>El piso de madera crujió bajo sus pesados bototos cuando al fin tenía ánimo suficiente como para moverse hasta la mesa de cocina, dejando ambos cascos para luego caminar hasta uno de los sofás; el que estaba ubicado con precisión frente la ventana.</p><p> </p><p>Barbara tenía pocos muebles, ni siquiera veía un computador que pareciera digno de Oráculo. Quizás ese nivel de austeridad y los 3 cerrojos en la puerta se debían a que el Crime Alley estaba sólo a unos minutos de distancia. No quería sacar conclusiones, pero lo hacía un poco más feliz saber que ella prefería rechazar los privilegios asociados a su nombre.</p><p> </p><p>-No sé quién habrá sido, pero la persona que te rechazó te dejó tan jodido que ahora ni siquiera tienes ganas de hablar. - La voz de Barbara siempre sonaba a lo que suponía una hermana mayor, cariñosa pero siempre apelando a tener la razón.</p><p> </p><p>-En realidad, estaba pensando en que nunca había estado acá dentro.</p><p> </p><p>-Si lo estuviste, ¿Recuerdas? Te traje acá luego de todo lo que pasó con el asunto del payaso, que resultaron ser 3. - Jason solo hizo una pequeña mueca, intentando ignorar el recordatorio permanente del dolor físico que le habían provocado.</p><p> </p><p>-Aún así es un lindo lugar, pero se parece mucho a mis casas seguras. No me imagino cómo podrías usar la silla de ruedas acá.</p><p> </p><p>-No fue sencillo...- Barbara apareció a su lado utilizando una camiseta de la Universidad de Gotham varias tallas más grande, lo que la hacía ver aún más pequeña; y la botella de whiskey que había prometido en su mano. - Pero ahora que todo volvió a la normalidad, no voy a dejar que me quite el sueño.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Nada es igual! - Sin poder controlarlo, el tono de su voz había aumentado, sus manos se habían cerrado en apretados puños y unas fuertes náuseas se habían apoderado totalmente de su estómago. Lentamente, volvió a posar sus ojos en la mujer que sostenía con cada vez más fuerza la botella entre sus finos dedos. No podía mover un músculo en su cuerpo sin sentir dolor en ellos; la primera vez, el pozo de lázaro había ayudado con el daño en su cuerpo. Pero esta vez, seguía sintiendo los duros golpes de el mental cada vez que respiraba demasiado profundo y ya estaba agotado; no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido más de dos horas seguidas en una noche; ni siquiera las fuertes dosis de somníferos le ayudaban. - Todos estos años, todo ese sufrimiento; toda la maldita agonía en la que un psicópata nos enterró no va a desaparecer. Y si, puedes pretenderlo. Pero después de todo, el hombre que decía amarte, ni siquiera fue capaz de vengarte…</p><p> </p><p>-Lo haces sonar como un asunto tan banal, Jason. - Barbara sonrió, aunque casi parecía una mueca triste; mientras que muy lentamente llevaba su mano hasta el rostro de la menor, buscando encontrarse con su mirada desorientada. La nostalgia la invadió al encontrarse con sus ojos verdes, que habían sido cruelmente endurecidos por los años; sin embargo, aún guardaba en su corazón la mirada inocente y traviesa con la que lo había conocido hace tantos años atrás. - Es difícil, pero fue una decisión mía que todo ese sufrimiento no me definiera.</p><p> </p><p>-Lo haces sonar como un asunto tan banal, Barbie…-Se burló el menor, poniendo una de sus mano sobre la de ella que estaba en su rostro, mientras que la otra le quitaba la botella para dejarla en el suelo y así, acercarla a su cuerpo.</p><p><br/>Era una posición extraña para un abrazo, pero la mayor permitió que él la abrazara con fuerza, escondiendo la cara en su pecho. Mientras que suavemente subía sus propias manos para acariciarle el cabello. Barbara era mucho más pequeña que él; pero por alguna razón que aún no entendía del todo, el solo hecho de intentar esconderse en su cuerpo provocaba que su corazón se sintiera mucho más liviano.</p><p><br/>-Jason, yo también entiendo lo que sientes…-Susurró, posando luego sus labios con suavidad sobre la frente de él.- Sé lo que no es poder dormir por las noches porque repito una y otra vez lo que pasó ese día; sentirme muy molesta y llena de ira.- Suavemente la mujer lo obligó a alejarse de su pecho para poder mirarlo a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa incómoda.- Yo también he hecho planes para matarlo de formas que me sorprenden si quiera considerar; hacerlo no me convertiría en alguien igual que él, pero le daría todo lo que quería cuando decidió dispararme.</p><p><br/>-Eres inteligente…-Jason sintió como su cuerpo se movía desgarradoramente lento para soltara y ella se sentaba a su lado, fijando la vista en la ventana mientras que él recogía la botella para poder abrirla, dando el primer sorbo al líquido oscuro que esta contenía.</p><p><br/>-Ganas un par de neuronas haciéndote mayor. Así que no te preocupes, cuando tengas la edad de Alfred ya no me voy a preocupar cuando dejes la ciudad.- Dinah había dejado hace un tiempo en su departamento un cargamento de alcohol para cuando decidiera que estaba lista para comenzar a desobedecer la estricta dieta que Bruce le había dado para mantener su cuerpo en la mejor condición posible. Se sentía como una adolescente compartiendo esa botella; emocionada por sentir como el whisky hacía un camino ardiente por su garganta.</p><p> </p><p>No estaba segura si era una sensación agradable, pero Jason parecía estar familiarizado con ella; así que en un nuevo impulso de estupidez, intentó beber la mayor cantidad de la bebida; apreciando esta vez un poco más el sabor a madera que esta tenía. Sin embargo, dejó caer su cabeza en respaldo del sillón mientras que él comenzaba a fumar agonizantemente lento un cigarrillo de una cajetilla que parecía nueva. Mientras miraba por los ventanales, el tiempo parecía estar detenido de no ser por la forma en la que las pequeñas personitas se movían por la calle. El humo se sentía bien, más de lo que alguna vez había imaginado., por lo que suavemente estiró una de sus manos para quitarle el cigarrillo de los labios y llevarlo a los propios, robándole una pequeña probada de ese humo embriagador.</p><p><br/>Por alguna razón, cuando el humo salió de sus labios, una pequeña carcajada salió de ellos; no entendía por qué tanta gente parecía volverse adicta al pequeño mareo que el alcohol traía o al humo penetrando sus pulmones. Sin duda, a lo que ella podía volverse adicta era a la sensación de tranquilidad que tenía en ese momento; esa que le decía que Jason estaba bien porque podía sentir como sus piernas se tocaban, cómo el calor parecía atravesar sus jeans y quemaban su piel. Porque podía verlo respirar a su lado con tranquilidad.</p><p><br/>-¿Qué te da risa, BG?- Preguntó Jason con una media sonrisa, mientras que lentamente usaba una de sus manos para retirarle el cabello a la chica de la cara.</p><p> </p><p>-Es que te siento cerca mío...- Ella cerró sus ojos y medio sonrió, llevando ambas manos a los hombros del menor, comenzando a acariciarlos lentamente.- Podría contar tus pestañas una por una…</p><p> </p><p>-¿En serio?- El chico utilizó su mano para sostenerla desde la mejilla y posicionar sus rostros en una pequeña diagonal, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.- Y ahora, ¿Qué es lo que sientes?</p><p><br/>-Tu respiración...- No estaba mintiendo, podía sentir como exhalaba aire caliente y como su pecho parecía inflarse con cada inhalación. De repente, y sin querer hacer nada para evitarlo, sus labios estaban presionados delicadamente sobre su boca, como los pequeños copos de nieve que poco a poco empezaban a acumularse en la calle. Este beso era totalmente diferente al primero que alguna vez habían compartido; no sentía ansiedad ni ganas de demostrarle algo, solo quería tener su calor lo más cerca que fuera posible.</p><p><br/>Y quizás, esa era la obvia razón por la que nunca pasó por su cabeza la posibilidad de detenerlo. Quizás entendía lo que lo había llevado a besarla, o puede que ella también tuviera esa curiosidad por volver a sentirlo. Y aunque hacerlo debía haberse sentido tan incorrecto como como aquella vez que sintió que no debió haberlo hecho al momento que fue capaz de sentir las mejillas de Jason aún mojadas por las lágrimas, la verdad era que esta vez su corazón parecía tranquilo con la decisión de continuar el beso.</p><p> </p><p>Lentamente acomodo su cuerpo, intentando abrazarlo aún más para tenerlo lo más cerca posible. Incluso cuando sabía que era algo atrevido, necesitaba saber que él también la deseaba del mismo modo. No tardó mucho en confirmarlo, ya que muy despacio llevo las manos hasta su cintura. En ese instante esperaba un gesto que la gran mayoría de los hombres con los que había estado hacían, tocar con desesperación su cuerpo; intentando sostener más de lo que realmente podían. Sin embargo, él sólo las dejo en su cintura. Abrazándola con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo con una delicadeza que le hacía preguntarse por qué nadie la había sostenido así antes.<br/>No quería dejar ir sus besos gentiles, pero lo hizo. Apoyando suavemente su frente en el hueco de su cuello y lidiando fuertemente para poder controlar su respiración. Jason suspiró, usando una de sus manos para enredarse en su melena, jugando un poco con su cabello hasta finalmente reunir el valor suficiente para tirarlo muy suave, provocando así que ambas miradas pudieran volver a encontrarse.</p><p> </p><p>-Yo…- Otro suspiro, aún más pesado. Mientras se esforzaba en encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar lo que pasaba por su desordenada cabeza; ella le sonrió, llevando una mano hasta su mejilla para acariciar su piel. No pudo evitar sorprenderse por el hecho de que Barbara parecía saber exactamente qué hacía; dándole el valor suficiente para alzar su voz.- Necesito volver a besarte, pero si no quieres hacerlo por cualquier razón que se te ocurra. Este es el momento para decirlo, Barbie.<br/>La mujer sonrió suavemente y en un acto que fue demasiado rápido como para poder detenerla, movió su pequeño cuerpo para sentarse sobre el regazo contrario. Su respiración cada vez más agitada, la piel de sus piernas descubiertas, el recuerdo aún latente de lo que se sentía probar sus labios... Jason nunca había sido capaz de sentirse tan vivo, a pesar de que aún pareciera que tenerla sentada entre sus piernas no era más que un sueño.</p><p> </p><p>Barbara era demasiado increíble para ser real.</p><p> </p><p>Lentamente, fue empujando la cara de la chica con su nariz, moviéndose hasta que sus labios nuevamente pudieran encontrarse. Esta vez, ella fue quién tomó la dominancia en el beso, moviendo sus manos hasta su cabeza y enredando sus dedos en su cabello; intentando no ser víctima de la ansiedad, pero besar a Jason era una experiencia que se sentía tan nueva y que no podía intentar entender de modo racional.</p><p><br/>Del mismo modo, él llevó sus dedos hasta la parte en la que la camiseta de Barbara acababa. Perdiéndose durante largos segundos de duda, hasta finalmente decidirse a colar sus manos al interior de esta. Nuevamente sentía la incertidumbre apoderarse de él, pues no sabía si debía continuar subiendo por su cuerpo, acariciando lugares que sólo había podido imaginar en sus sueños.</p><p> </p><p>No lo había notado pero había dejado de corresponder el beso, por lo que Barbara se había alejado muy lento de él; atrapando su rostro entre sus dedos para poder empatar sus miradas, sin embargo, la preocupación parecía estar adueñándose de sus suaves facciones, provocando que la mujer tuviera el ceño fruncido.<br/>-¿Barbara…?- Preguntó él, bajando sus manos hasta las caderas de la chica para poder sostenerla mejor.</p><p><br/>-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto…? - Su voz estaba extrañamente ronca, y a pesar de que ya había dejado de tocar sus labios, aún era capaz de percibir el gusto al tabaco que Jason tenía. -P-perdón, yo… Yo no te pregunté qué tanto más allá querías seguir y me senté en tus piernas pero quizás no querías llegar a tanto...</p><p><br/>Jason sonrió, empujando el cuerpo de la chica aún más cerca del propio; con solo sus desordenadas ropas siendo la barrera que los distanciaba. Era casi como si estuvieran pegados por un imán y aun así, no estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Volvió a besarla, intentando mantenerse gentil pero la ansiedad continuaba ganando.<br/>Con sus dedos en la espalda de Barbara, tiró de su camiseta hasta poder quitarla totalmente por sobre su cabeza. Inicialmente, la idea era alejarse solo para poder desvestirla, sin embargo, la luz que entraba por las ventanas hacían que la piel de la chica brillara y fue imposible no quedarse observando cada pequeño centímetro de ella, hasta finalmente notar esa pequeña marca junto a su ombligo.</p><p><br/>No es que hubiera pasado muchas noches imaginando cómo sería ese momento, pero definitivamente lo había hecho, más aún después del primer beso que habían compartido. Ilusamente, siempre pensó que se lanzaría de inmediato a sus pechos que siempre parecieron resaltar dentro de su ajustado traje de Batgirl; nunca creyó que lo que realmente le llamaría la atención sería la diminuta cicatriz del grotesco momento que había cambiado su vida.</p><p><br/>-¿Te duele…?-Preguntó él, sin atreverse a tocarla directamente con sus dedos, sólo rodeando su definidos contornos. Ella negó con su cabeza suavemente, bajando su mirada hasta el lugar en el que sus dígitos estaban posicionados, decidiendo rápidamente usar su mano para alejarlo de aquel lugar.</p><p><br/>-No, aunque tampoco es como si sintiera algo....- Jason se encorvó, intentando cubrir el pequeño cuerpo de la chica con el suyo, como si necesitara protegerla de una amenaza que siempre parecía latente. El rostro de ella quedó presionado contra su pecho, pudiendo sentir cómo su corazón latía con fuerza.- Jason, no te quedes en esto… Es solo una marca.</p><p><br/>Puede que esas fueran las palabras que salieron de su boca, pero lo que realmente escuchó fue "Lléname de marcas nuevas", pero fue demasiado lento. Pues ella se aprovechó de su momento de duda para poder quitarle su camiseta en un fluido movimiento; quedando atónita al observar la cantidad de cicatrices que cubrían su torso.<br/>No era el primer cuerpo de un superhéroe que veía y sin embargo, era el que más le intimidaba. Odiaba estar comparando en un momento así, pero Dick se cuidaba de las marcas que podía recibir en los enfrentamientos, o que otras chicas podrían dejar. Bruce lo había hecho en algún momento y sin embargo, terminó por perder sus energías, dejándole la cicatrización totalmente a su cansado cuerpo. Jason, en cambio, parecía nunca haberlo intentado.</p><p><br/>-No hay forma en la que esto no te duela…-Murmuró, llevando sus dedos hasta una particularmente fea en sus costillas.</p><p><br/>-Antes no lo hacían…-Jason contestó, siseando cuando la mujer pasó por un hematoma que parecía tener un par de semanas de antigüedad.- Pero luego de lo de la piscina y el payaso idiota, casi no me puedo mover sin sentir dolor.</p><p><br/>-Lo siento…- Barbara alzó su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos atentos del menor. Sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas; sabía muy bien que era vivir el día a día con dolor y también que no había nadie en el mundo que mereciera ese martirio. Una parte de ella seguía recriminando su moralidad; era solo un pequeño grupo del gigantesco número de víctimas del Joker quienes habían recibido apoyo real para salir adelante. Jason pudo haber sido uno de ellos, pero ya era tarde y aunque intentara negarlo, entendía que todo el actuar que él tenía porque comprendía sin problemas esa sed de venganza que parecía dominarlo.- Voy a ser cuidadosa, lo prometo…</p><p><br/>-No necesitas serlo, Barbie....- Él sonrió de lado, usando una de sus manos para despejarle el cuello; acercándose lentamente hasta finalmente sentir como el olor a su perfume se apoderaba de todos sus sentidos y finalmente, depositar un pequeño beso en la base de su cuello.- Tú nunca podrías hacerme daño.</p><p><br/>Sabía que ella intentaría corregirlo, invitarlo a que fuera precavido aún con ella, pero no tenía ganas de escuchar algo que le parecían delirios. Y acababa de descubrir que la mejor forma para callarla era besándola; algo que definitivamente esperaba volver a hacer en el futuro.</p><p><br/>De manera casi insolente, coló su lengua en el interior de la boca de la chica, recibiendo un largo gemido como respuesta; podía sentir cómo el cuerpo de Barbara se estremecía y parecía relajarse aún más, hasta dejar de pensar. Debido a eso, creyó de manera ilusa que ella no notaría cuando finalmente se decidió a llevar ambas manos hasta su entrepierna, atrapando la suave tela de su ropa interior para poder romperla con facilidad, casi como si fuera papel.</p><p><br/>-Me debes ropa interior nueva…- Susurró la chica sobre sus labios, mientras Jason sonreía, subiendo sus manos hasta sus caderas para poder deshacerse de los jirones que seguían sostenidos hasta su cuerpo.</p><p><br/>-No estoy seguro de eso…- Contestó, subiendo lentamente sus manos por su abdomen, llegando hasta su pecho, atreviéndose a atrapar a ambos entre sus dedos. Aun sin entender totalmente cómo alguien podía tener la piel tan suave, o tan ardiente que cada roce encendiera el interior de su pecho.- Creo que deberías renunciar a todo y vivir desnuda el resto de tu vida. Le harías un favor al universo…</p><p><br/>Una genuina carcajada escapó de Barbara a la vez que estiraba su cuerpo para poder volver a los besos. La verdad, es que los estaba usando como refugio para poder sentirse tranquilizarse un poco, mientras que con muchísimo cuidado de hacerle daño, llegaba hasta el borde de sus pantalones, buscando a ciegas un cierre que terminó por resultar demasiado sencillo de abrir, decidiéndose a utilizar ese mismo impulso para buscar el elástico de los calzoncillos contrarios; introduciendo su mano con sigilo, e intentando mantenerlo mientras el calor la guiaba hasta finalmente poder sostener su miembro entre sus dedos.</p><p><br/>El chico suspiró pesadamente sobre sus labios, llenándola de orgullo mientras lentamente comenzaba a moverse con un poco más de confianza.</p><p><br/>-Barbara…- Jason dejó un pequeño beso sobre sus labios antes de alejarse, inhalando aire profundamente. Sin embargo, ella parecía estar absorta por sus ojos. Tan verdes, tan brillantes y viéndose tan especial en su reflejo.- Última oportunidad, ¿Realmente quieres continuar con esto?</p><p><br/>En aquel momento, y a pesar de la pregunta, parecían haber desaparecido todas las posibles dudas. Jason sentía que Barbara era la primera persona que lo había sostenido sin hacerle daño. La única que siempre había estado ahí, la que intentaba -y definitivamente merecía- que él fuera una mejor persona. Ella ni siquiera tuvo que vocalizar una respuesta, lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo desde el cuello, enredando sus dedos suavemente en la parte de abajo de su cabello; mientras que lentamente lo guiaba hasta hundirse en su interior, sin siquiera poder tomarse un segundo para pestañear. Porque ese segundo significaría perderse algún gesto en el rostro contrario demasiado precioso como para ser ignorado.</p><p><br/>-¿Estás bien…?- Preguntó Jason cuando al fin pudo sentirse totalmente en su interior y ella cerró sus ojos, solo mordiéndose el labio.</p><p> </p><p>-Si…-Contestó la chica, casi con un hilo de voz. Tirando de su cabello suavemente para acercarlo y poder volver a unir sus bocas. Era extraño, porque volvía a sentirse tan nerviosa como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera besándolo. Sin embargo, la forma en la que su cuerpo parecía amoldarse para recibirlo la ayudaba a quedarse en el momento. Se sentía como si solo hubiera pasado un minuto desde la primera vez que se vieron hasta llegar a ese momento. Y la verdad, deseaba que así fuera. De ese modo, el sufrimiento quedaba reducido únicamente a un par de volatiles segundos que rápidamente perderían sentido. Más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, los pensamientos provocaron que el aire se esfumara de sus pulmones, debiendo alejarse de él. Sin embargo, sus caderas parecieron moverse solas, buscando compensar de alguna forma el contacto que había perdido. - Es solo que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que estuve así con alguien…</p><p> </p><p>Casi como si esas palabras hubieran sido un incentivo, Jason volvió a besarla; regalandole uno de esos que la hacían rogar por más, por algo que la sostuviera a él con fuerza; mientras su corazón se ponía a latir con fuerza en su pecho porque sabía que aquello que hacían debería sentirse incorrecto, pero solo podía sentirse tan bien. Pudo notar que la ansiedad corría por sus venas cuando Jason, sosteniéndola por la parte baja de su espalda, la dejó sobre el sofá; moviendo sus caderas desesperadamente y esforzándose por llegar cada vez más profundo en cada embestida, sin siquiera pensar en abandonar su boca.</p><p><br/>Pero lo hizo, lentamente y con mucho pesar, para poder mirar sus ojos nublados por el placer.</p><p><br/>Y de pronto, ese suelo que para ambos temblaba constantemente por su estilo de vida tan complejo, se detuvo. El tiempo comenzó a pasar entre ellos, esquivando sus cuerpos agitados, complicando todo lo que se veía claro y esclareciendo lo complicado.</p><p> </p><p>Jason coló una mano entre sus cuerpos, buscando el clítoris de ella. No fue necesario hacer mucha presión ni insistir demasiado para que Barbara se deshiciera a gemidos y finalmente se corriera; perdiendo el control de su cuerpo e incentivandolo a seguirla, derramándose en lo más profundo de su pequeño cuerpo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>